J'irais crier mes souffrances
by Ponyo-love-Anderson
Summary: Dans un quartier pauvre de New York, une organisation appelée Nysse, enlève des adolescents pour de l'argent. Si la dette n'est pas payée dans les 3 jours, les victimes sont vendu dans un trafic d'humains. Prisonnier de cet endroit depuis son enlèvement 12 ans plus tôt, Blaine est forcé de participer a l'enlèvement de Kurt. Il trouvera en lui plus que son âme sœur: sa liberté.
1. Chapter 1

_J'irai Crier mes souffrances (Klaine)_

_**Prologue**_

« Tu peux le faire » se dit Blaine alors qu'il regardait pour la énième fois la photographie si étroitement serrée dans ses mains. « Ca n'a rien d'extraordinaire ». Extraordinaire… comme ce mot lui semblait dénué de sens. Il ne connaissait rien vraiment qui relève de ce domaine, n'ayant que de vague souvenir d'un passé troublé, un gout sucré de liberté et de tendresse, ensevelie sous cette rancœur et ce chagrin à l'odeur acide. « Tu peux le faire » se répéta-t-il alors que la sonnerie résonnait au dehors. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qui se produisait, de toute évidence, il n'était pas responsable de beaucoup de choses. Il n'avait pourtant pas était un enfant moins prudent ou plus téméraire qu'un autres, et pourtant, après un magnifique engrenage de causes à effet, il s'était retrouvait assis, là, dans cette camionnette avec cette image pixélisée, imprimée sur un papier de mauvaise qualité entre les doigts. Kurt Hummel… Kurt, un si petit prénom pour une si belle personne. Où avait-il grandit ? Comment s'appelait sa mère ? Avait-il des amis ? Une petite amie ? Des frères et sœur ? Quelles étaient ses passions ? Ses projets d'avenir ? Savait-il que tout cela serait bientôt vain ? Se doutait-il seulement de ce qu'il allait endurer ? « Non. » La réponse à sa question lui était venue sans peine. Il l'a connaissait par cœur cette sensation de vide immense qui vous colle au corps, qui vous brule les entrailles sans répit alors que vous chercher une réponse à ces deux mots : « pourquoi moi ? » Oui, pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Pourquoi pas ce garçon suffisant là bas qui suintait l'opulence jusque dans ses moindres atomes ? Ou elle, cette gamine surfaite qui se maquillait tellement que Blaine doutais qu'elle se souvienne de son visage sans artifices. Sébastian lui donna un coup de coude avant de lui indiquer le dernier masque noir du menton.

Il est temps ! asséna-t-il, visiblement les nerfs à vifs.

Blaine s'exécuta, plaça le tissu sur son visage, faisant fit de l'odeur nauséabonde qui en émanait. Un mélange de sang et de sueur. Et malgré le doute immense qui s'empara de lui alors qu'il descendit en criant, armée d'un fusil, du fourgon noir, Blaine fut sur d'une chose. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, même s'il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de l'embrasser ou de le serrer dans ses bras, il aimait Kurt de tout son cœur. Parce qu'il serait, et il en était persuadé, la rédemption dont son âme avait besoin. « Tu peux le faire » pensa-t-il une dernière fois alors que les lycéens fuyaient, se dispersant en tous sens. « Et sois-en sur, avec le temps, et comme pour toi, cette disparition demeurera toujours un mystère. Même pour lui »Le plus important dans une histoire, c'est le dénouement. Et celui de Blaine sera bien, oui, la fin de son histoire sera parfaite !


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou, à tous, je m'excuse pour le temps de publication, mais la terminale S c'est un vrai calvaire XD. C'est ma toute première fanfiction donc j'ai pas mal de mal avec le site (non, je vous interdit de vous moquer!) _

_Un grand merci à MarinePentahoGleek (Je suis FAN DE TES FICS!), et à tout ceux qui m'on lut :P J'espère que je fais pas trop de fautes :S_

_Desclaier: rien est à moi (évidement, faut pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités!) tout et aux producteur, réalisateurs, etc. de glee, blablabla... XD_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

"_Is there anybody gone to listen to my story, all about the [boy] who came to stay_

_[He] is the kind of [boy] you want so much and makes you sorry, still you regret a single day…" The Beatles_

Kurt ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà autant crié. Peut-être que cela venait du fait qu'il n'avait jamais élevé la voix auparavant. Son père lui avait souvent répété qu'il avait toujours été un être calme, paisible, une quiétude des plus bénéfiques pour son entourage. Peut-être qu'enfant, lorsque l'on saisit que le monde est bien loin de ce qu'on nous avait promis, peut-être qu'à cet instant il aurait put crier autant qu'en ce moment. Peut-être que ce jour où l'on quitte les bras maternelle rassurants pour s'aventurer dans un univers bien trop grand, peut-être que là, et cela fut tout à fait convenable, peut-être aurait-il dut crier. Ou simplement dire « attendez un peu, mettez sur images figées la vie douloureuse qui m'attend et accordez mois quelques années de repos ! ». Mais les anges sont intransigeant sur ce sujet : on ne vit pas, on survie ! En cet instant, Kurt criait tant qu'il finissait par ne plus savoir si 'était bien lui qui hurlait. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un jeune homme craintifs, au contraire, toute personne sensée et juste en aurait convenue, Kurt ne s'était jamais plain outre mesure, Cependant, il demeurait en lui un tel vide, une telle solitude, que jamais le jeune homme n'avait osé se défendre, ou dut moins riposter. Il était d'une nature démesurément concilient. Il n'avait rien dit lorsque Puck, pour un pari stupide, l'avait maintenu sous l'eau si longtemps que Kurt avait finit par perdre connaissance. Il n'avait pas omis la moindre objection lorsque Finn lui avait prit sa chambre, renvoyant le garçon au sous-sol de la maison familiale. Il était resté muet lorsque Rachelle lui avait volé la tête d'affiche de la comédie musicale du lycée. Et toutes ces fois où Kurt avait eut horriblement envie de crier ses souffrances, toutes ces fois où Kurt aurait dut se débattre, se protéger et hurler à sans briser la voix qu'il était en vie, toute ces fois là, Kurt avait gardé le silence. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, avec de parfaits inconnu, se démenait il autant pour ce délivrer ? Pourquoi ? Là était la raison de son acharnement, ces gens lui étaient **inconnus**. Et c'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Car même si Puck l'avait mal mené, même si Finn l'avait ridiculisé, et même si Rachelle l'avait méprisé, Kurt savait, au fond de lui, que même s'ils étaient stupides, égoïste ou orgueilleux, ils étaient humains. Et en tant que tel, ils ne dépasseraient jamais la limite de ce qui était raisonnable de faire à autrui. Mais ces gens aux visages masqué, ces hommes qui le rouaient de coups afin qu'il se taise alors qu'il le forcer à entrer dans un fourgon noir, ces gens là, n'avaient rien d'humain.

- Faites le taire ! hurla l'un des hommes.

Blaine sursauta, comme si le commanditaire allait s'en prendre à lui. Sébastian ferma les portes de la camionnette et fit signe au conducteur de démarrer. Le véhicule se mit en route dans un crissement de pneu et avança à travers la ville à une allure démesurée. Kurt s'époumonait toujours, malgré le tissu qui obstruait sa bouche. Sébastian était enfin parvenu à lui lier les mains et Blaine s'était chargé de ses chevilles. « Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il discrètement alors qu'il s'asseyait à coté du jeune homme qui, la voix brisé par ses cris, pleurait de ces sanglots longs et douloureux.

- La ferme ! s'emporta David.

- Ca ne serre à rien, il ne se calmera pas… tenta doucement Blaine, redoutant une correction de la part de son ainé.

David le fusilla du regard, avant de se pencher et de ramasser une batte qui roulait de long en large du fourgon, entrainait par les virages brusque. « Fait quelque chose ! » pensa Blaine, mais la peur le pétrifiait. Il connaissait David, il savait de quoi il était capable, mais il était dans l'incapacité de bouger, se remémorant un passé bien trop douloureux à travers les yeux noir et froid d'un homme dont la bâtisse seule suffisait à vous faire sentir vulnérable. Kurt hoqueta de plus belle alors que son bourreaux soulevait, satisfait, l'instrument de bois qui ferait taire sa victime. « Fait quelque chose ! Il va le tuer ! ». Alors que la batte commençait sa descente vers sa cible, sans l'avoir prémédité, et sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Blaine se plaça devant Kurt, le protégeant de tout son être, comme un bouclier de chair qui se serait sacrifié pour lui. David arrêta son geste et alors qu'il allait sans prendre, hors de lui, au jeune brun, Blaine retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- Je vais le ferais taire, Dave !

Tous dans la camionnette avez cessé de respirer. Sébastian fixait Blaine d'un regard qui lui signifiait de se taire.

- Tu ne feras rien, Stanley ou pas, tu es mort Blaine ! siffla David, les yeux exorbité par la colère.

Puis il souleva à nouveau son arme, prêt à reprendre là où le brun l'avait interrompue, mais le jeune homme n'en démordit pas. Il resta immobile, ignorant Sébastian qui lui intimait de s'écarter.

- Je vais le faire taire! Répéta-t-il, déterminé.

David inspira lentement afin de se calmer, puis, après avoir réfléchit, il reposa la batte et saisit Blaine par le menton, serrant sa mâchoire dans l'étau douloureux de sa main.

- Tu as intérêt, car si j'entends encore le moindre sanglot qui passe ses lèvres, je ferais en sorte que même ton protecteur ne soit pas en mesure de te reconnaitre.

Il le repoussa vigoureusement, laissant Blaine heurter la paroi du véhicule. Blaine jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sébastian qui le dévisageait d'un air signifiant sans aucun doutes : « t'es devenu dingue ou quoi ?! ». Puis, après avoir inspirait profondément, il se retourna vers le jeune homme qui tremblait encor de tous ses membres. Blaine pris sur lui, faisant fit de ses propre démons, souvenir douloureux qui tambourinaient à tout rompre contre son cœur, et s'agenouilla le plus près possible de Kurt. Ce dernier le dévisageait sans comprendre, ses yeux rougis et ses joues humide d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Écoute-moi Kurt. Dit-il sur le ton du murmure.

Le jeune homme aux yeux saphir lui accorda toute son attention et durant un bref instant, Blaine aurait juré que ses muscles si nerveusement tendus s'étaient quelques peu décontractés. Alors il posa sa main sur sa joue, et comme une promesse qu'il faisait ici à genoux devant un ange, il ajouta de ce ton calme et apaisant :

- Tout ira pour le mieux à présent, je serais là.


End file.
